The present invention relates generally to the field of printers. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems for leveling the usage of printheads in printers having multiple printhead carriages.
Certain types of printers, such as indexing carriage printers, can have multiple carriages with printheads containing identical ink sets. Each carriage is positioned to print one region along the width of a print area. Thus, the multiple carriages combine to cover the entire width of the print area.
Over the long term, certain regions of the print area may require more printing than others. For example, in printing text, much of the printing may be required in a central region when the text is provided with side margins. Thus, certain printhead carriages may be used at a much greater rate than others.